


Many Happy Returns

by Thackeray1972



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thackeray1972/pseuds/Thackeray1972
Summary: Harry returns to the village unsure of what he will find...





	1. Chapter 1

“Mate!” Zak exclaims as he greets Harry at his front door, “welcome back!” 

Harry smiles, “thanks Zak, I really appreciate you letting me crash at yours, are you sure your mom’s okay with it?”

“Yes of course,” Zak answers waving Harry inside, “it’s just me and her right now so we have lots of space.”

After dropping his gear in the spare room Harry joins Zak on the couch, “so how’ve you been mate?” Zak asks.

Harry smiles, “good yeah,” he takes the bottle Zak hands him.

“You look happy,” Zak observes, “guess this time away was good for you.”

Harry nods, “yeah it was what I needed; you know to sort out by head. Some space to breath; figure out my life.”

“So did you figure it all out?”

Harry chuckles, “I’m getting there,” he looks at Zak, “I owe you an apology mate, for the day of the wedding putting you in the position I did, it wasn’t fair.”

Zak shrugs, “I appreciate you saying that, but I guess I get it.”

“So did you come back here to try and work things out with Ste or James?” Zak smirks.

“Like I said I’ve come back to sort my life out,” he smiles knowingly at Zak.

Later sitting in the café Harry felt a nervous anticipation. He knew he was doing the right thing but he also knew it wasn’t going to be easy. He hadn’t been in touch for over 2 months so Harry had no idea how he was going to react.

“So you’re back,” Harry looks up to find Ste standing in front of him an aggravated expression on his face.

“Yeah,” Harry sighs as he gestures to the seat in front of him.

Ste reluctantly sits down arms crossed, “I haven’t forgiven you Harry. I meant what I said we are over.”

Harry nods, “I know I just wanted the chance to apologize for the way I handled things. You deserved better.”

Ste looks slightly taken aback; clearly he had been expecting Harry to beg to be forgiven, like he had done so many times in the past, “okay well…what do you want then Harry?”

“To give you these actually,” Harry hands him a legal sized envelope.

“Annulment papers?” Ste exclaims as he reads the document.

“Yeah I looked into it and because of the circumstances under which our marriage ended we can get an annulment rather than a divorce,” Harry explains, “it’s much easier and quicker. I’ve already signed them.”

Harry couldn’t help but feel a wave of guilt at the hurt look on Ste’s face; but he was resolute, this was for the best, a clean slate so they could both get on with their lives.

As Ste continues to stare at the paperwork Harry hears a familiar voice and glances up to see James standing at the counter his back to Harry. Harry’s heart lurches at the sight. He has missed James so much it was a constant struggle not to contact the older man. But he quickly gets the wind knocked out of him when he realizes James is there with someone; a good looking man closer to James’ own age. James is smiling at him and Harry feels his stomach twist into a knot.

“Looks like good ole James decided not to wait around for you,” Ste sneers.

Harry glares at him, not saying anything just handing him a pen. Ste looks at Harry one last time, a tinge of regret in his eyes before signing the papers officially ending their marriage.

“Thanks,” Harry says, “I’ll take care of filing them and give you a copy.”

“Don’t bother,” Ste says with a huff getting up abruptly, “the sooner I forget this happened the better.” With that he storms out of the café. Harry watches him go and when he turns back he catches James’ eye. The man has clearly been watching his and Ste’s interaction. A mix of emotions flies across James’ face, surprise, anger and hurt, before he slips his public mask back on and gives Harry a slight nod.

Harry feels his heart constrict as James turns his attentions back to his date. He hadn’t known what to expect with James when he came back; they had ended things so horribly. Harry knew James would have closed himself off in response to the hurt Harry had caused him; of all the mistakes Harry had made, hurting James was the one he regretted the most. Everyone had thought it was about making a choice between James and Ste, but what Harry had figured out was that it wasn’t about making a choice it was about being honest about his feelings and following his heart. And his heart wanted James. The question was did James still feel the same way? Harry knew it would be a up hill battle to get James’ trust back, and to try and get close to him again but he was determined to do everything he could to get James back. With that in mind he forces himself to get up and walk over to where James was sitting with the other man.

“Hi James,” he says smiling trying his best to sound confident.

The other man looks up at him in surprise, “Harry nice to see you again,” James responds with a smirk. He looks at the other man, “Conner this is Harry, an old friend of mine,” he gestures towards the man sitting across from him, “he used to live in the village.”

Conner smiles and holds out his hand, “Nice to meet you Harry, wasn’t aware James had any friends,” he says teasingly to James. 

“Well you’re my friend, aren’t you?” James responds amusement in his voice. Harry is struck by how comfortable the two men seemed with each other, and he definitely senses an undercurrent between them.

Conner checks his watch, “I have to get back,” he stands up, “I’ll see you tonight,” he says to James before turning to Harry and nodding good bye.

Harry takes the opportunity and sits down in the recently vacated seat. James raises an eyebrow, “so back in town to work things out with your hubby?” he doesn’t bother hiding the bitterness and scorn in his voice.

“No actually I was just giving Ste annulment papers,” he manages watching for James’ reaction, “so our marriage is officially over.”

James doesn’t say anything for a minute drinking his coffee, “well that had to have been one of the shortest marriages on record. I’m surprised Ste didn’t forgive you, I mean what will he do without his favourite toy to play with?”

Harry knows James is baiting him, lashing out because he is still hurt, which Harry takes as a good sign at least that means on some level he still cares.

“How are you?” Harry asks.

James lets out a harsh chuckle, “you know me always land on my feet. And it’s been nice sharing my bed with an actual man instead of a boy,” he adds wickedly.

Harry closes his eyes for a moment, it wasn’t the shot about being a boy, it was the image of James in bed with someone else that hurt.

“Not jealous are we?” James smirks.

“I just want you to be happy, James,” Harry responds sincerely.

“I don’t think people like us get to be happy,” James counters.

“Well if Conner is who you want to be with then I’m happy for you,” Harry replies not backing down.

He sees something flash through James’ eyes, just for a second, but it's was enough to give Harry’s heart a lift; he's now sure James still wants him, which means there is still a chance.

James doesn't respond instead he finishes his drink and gathers his things together, “I’ve got clients to free,” he says standing, “are you sticking around then?” he asks looking down at Harry.

“Yes,” Harry responds with a smile, “there’s something in this village I just can’t live without,” he says boldly, noticing with pleasure the startled look on James’ face. James nods and hurries out of the café for once at a loss for words. Harry smiles to himself James will be his again one way or another.

Later that evening James is cooking dinner while Conner sits drinking a beer discussing his day. Conner worked as a freelance investigator for the Crown Prosecution Services. James watches Conner he's not necessarily the type of person people would expect James to date, he's more of the rugged, outdoorsy kind of man. At first the attraction was purely physical, Conner was very fit, tall, with a strong, lean physique, but James had been pleasantly surprised to find there was a sharp intellect behind those soulful brown eyes. In fact turned out he was a fan of the opera; they had gone to see La traviata on their second date. Overall James had been enjoying their time together, although he had no intention of letting it become serious. He had made that mistake a few times now; John-Paul, Kyle & of course Harry. John-Paul & Kyle had wounded him but Harry had obliterated his heart, so now he keeps it locked away. 

He knows he should be listening to Conner but his mind keeps going over his conversation with Harry. Seeing him rattled James more than he would like to admit. He had been shocked when he learned that Harry had left after the wedding disaster, although when he learned that he had been kicked out by Ste & his so called father Tony he had been furious. Despite everything James’ first instinct was to protect Harry, and he was sickened by the hypocrisy of the whole thing. And even though he still believes he was justified in ending things with Harry like he did, he still felt some guilt for throwing him to the wolves unprotected. James had blasted both Tony & Ste the next time he had seen them, taking the time to point out in extreme detail how truly hypocritical and reprehensible their behavior had been. He had meant to take it easier on Ste because he was grieving, after all James wasn’t completely heartless, but then Ste had gone on about how he was the innocent victim and James had seen red. Tony had actually seemed to take in a bit of what James had said to him but Ste as usual was completely lacking in any sense of self awareness. Luckily James was not required to have any regular contact with either of them. 

James has always prided himself on being able to control his emotions; he had been able to get over John-Paul & Kyle fairly easily, but Harry was proving to be a whole other matter. Harry had managed to get under his skin and claim a piece of his heart whether James liked it or not.

“James,” Conner’s voice breaks into his thoughts, “everything okay? You seem like you are miles away.”

James looks at Conner who is sitting across from him at the dinner table with a concerned expression on his face, “er sorry, long day I suppose.”

“You’ve hardly touched your meal,” Conner points out, “are you feeling alright?”

James forces a small smile, “actually I’m feeling a bit tired,” he admits.

“I hope you aren’t coming down with something. Maybe we should make it an early night.”

James is torn, on the one hand he was looking forward to spending the night with Conner, but on the other he probably needed some alone time to process Harry’s return.

‘I’m sorry if you don’t mind I think I should get some rest,” James says apologetically.

“Of course I understand,” Conner replies. He helps James tidy up then heads out after a quick kiss good bye.

James pours himself a sherry and slumps down on the sofa; the emotions he had been holding off flood him. Even though Harry has taken steps to end his marriage, it still hurts that he went through with it in the first place. Everything James had said the night he had tossed Harry out still stood; but after seeing Harry standing in front of him earlier today he had to admit there was still something there. But could he ever trust Harry’s intentions? Yes he had annulled his marriage to Ste but who’s to say he won’t change his mind a couple of months from now? 

Then there was the fact that James’ life has changed since Harry left; not only was he dating someone, but he had started to establish a relationship with his son. He and Romeo still had a long way to go, but once James had gotten over his initial sense of horror and betrayal, he realized that Romeo needed him and he supposed in some ways he needed Romeo. That’s another reason why his relationship with Conner was a good one, the casual nature allowed James to focus his attention on Romeo. Then there was everything that had happened with Mac and his mother. They were all still dealing with the fallout from those events. As a lawyer James was trained to view a situation with logic and reason and the most logical & rational way to deal with Harry’s return was to avoid him. James knew this but he also knew it was not going to be easy, especially since Harry has made it clear he wants to re-establish something between them. James sips his sherry as he contemplates his options. The truth was even if he had wanted to see where things could go with Harry his plate was just too full right now to deal with Harry and everything that that implied. So with a firm nod he promises himself he will stay away and concentrate on his family and Conner. Later in bed as he is falling asleep he finds himself thinking about Harry and feels a stirring in his heart, this was not going to be easy!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stands outside his father’s restaurant steeling himself to go in when someone grabs his arm and spins him around. He finds himself face to face with an angry young man, “why are you back here?” he practically shouts in Harry’s face.

Harry yanks himself out of the young man’s grasp, “who are you?”

“Romeo,” the young man answers, “James Nightengale’s son.”

Before Harry can respond Romeo steps forward in a threatening manner, “I don’t know what your plans are but you need to stay away from my father!"

“Harry?” he hears a familiar voice call. Turning he sees his dad standing in front of him, “Hi Dad,” he says as Romeo storms off.

“When did you get back?” Tony asks awkwardly.

“Yesterday,” Harry replies. Tony takes a few steps closer, “how are you? I know you’ve been staying with your mom.”

Harry shrugs, “good yeah, she’s living with a very nice bloke actually, nice house, had my own room. I’ve even reapplied to take a couple Uni courses trying to get back on track.”

“I’m glad son, I was worried about you,” Tony looks down, “I guess I wasn’t very fair with you Harry, I mean as you and James rightly pointed out, I’m not exactly in the position to judge when it comes to relationships, Lord knows I have made plenty of mistakes in my time.”

“James?” Harry asks surprised.

Tony looks up, “yeah he came around after you left, gave me an earful about how much of a hypocrite I was and how many times I had let you down.”

Harry’s stunned, “so what are you saying Dad?”

Tony looks at him sadly, “that maybe I over reacted, I could have tried to be a bit more understanding…”

“Well I didn’t handle things very well,” Harry admits, “I should have never let things with the wedding go as far as they did.”

“So, you didn’t want to marry Ste?” Tony asks sounding disappointed.

Harry shakes his head, “I was going through with it for all the wrong reasons. I should have been honest with myself and Ste.”

“Ste said you told him you were in love with James, is that true?”

Harry smiles at him, “yes Dad it’s true, I love James.” Harry realizes how good it feels to say it out loud.

Tony sighs, “Harry I’m sorry but I don’t understand how you could love that man after everything he’s done.”

“I know what James has done and I know what he’s capable of, but I also know he’s always been on my side, he’s always been their for me when I needed him. I’m not going to apologize for loving him if that what you’re asking.”

“So are you two together? Because I thought he was seeing someone else?”

“Didn’t know you kept up with James love life,” Harry remarks, “but to answer your question, no we aren’t together right now but I plan to rectify that.”

Seeing the disapproving look on Tony’s face Harry continues, “look Dad I appreciate your apology but if you and I are going to mend our relationship you are going to have to start respecting that I’m an adult and I can make my own decisions especially about who I’m going to be with.”

When Tony doesn’t say anything Harry changes the subject, “how’s DeeDee doing? I was hoping I could come by and see her and Ant some time.”

“She’s doing well, she’s home now actually,” Tony responds happily, “She and Ant would love to see you, they’ve been missing you,” he pauses, “we all have actually.”

Harry is struck by a wave of relief; maybe he and his Dad could patch things up after all. 

Later he meets up with Zak at The Bean where he recounts his conversation with his Dad.

“So does this mean you’re sticking around?” Zak asks.

“Yep, this is my home,” Harry answers firmly.

“And James? Sounds like you want to get back with him.”

Harry nods, “I do and I will win him back. And in the meantime I’ve gotten myself a job here at the Bean.”

“Really?”

“Well I can’t crash at yours forever can I?” Harry points out, “this way I can earn some money and be able to concentrate on my studies.”

“Right, and I suppose it doesn’t hurt that James is a regular customer?” Zak smirks.

Harry smiles.

Zak sighs, “look mate if James is who you want that’s your decision and I’ll be happy for you but a lot happened while you were away.”

Harry looks serious, “I know he’s seeing someone, and I know about his son. I actually met him earlier; he’s clearly not a fan.”

Zak shakes his head, “there’s a lot more; things with Mac really blew up. Not sure how much James’ told you about his childhood but it seems Mac was a proper monster growing up, I’m talking regular beatings and bullying. I guess he was trying to beat James straight or something, he even forced him to have sex with a prostitute, that’s how he ended up with Romeo, ” Zak continues, “James and Romeo they teamed up and managed to get Mac arrested for killing Neeta and blowing up the school.”

Harry’s stunned into silence. He can’t believe James had been going through all this and he hadn’t been there for him. “So Mac’s in prison?” he finally manages.

Zak nods, “yep. James got him to confess. But there’s more; Mac got Alfie to stop taking his pills and manipulated him into thinking that James & Romeo were trying to hurt him. He convinced Alfie to kill James to protect himself.”

“Oh my god,” Harry gasps, his heart clenching at the thought of James being hurt, “but James is okay, I saw him.”

“Yeah mate, he’s okay, Alfie couldn’t go through with it, but he had kind of a breakdown and they had to sanction him. He’s in a hospital,” Zak looks sadly at Harry.

Harry shakes his head, his heart breaking for James.

“I have to go see him Zak,” he exclaims standing up suddenly and hurrying out of the café. Harry doesn’t stop to consider whether James will want to see him or not, he just knocks on James’ door hoping he will be home.

“Harry?” James asks with surprise when he opens the door.

“Zak told me everything that happened,” Harry explains as he pushes his way into James’ flat, “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you,” he looks at James with regret and longing.

“What would you have done Harry?” James responds coldly turning his back.

“I don’t know I could have helped, I could have supported you,” Harry replies desperately.

“I’m not your problem any more Harry,” James puts his hands in his pockets refusing to look at him, “we’re over remember.”

“No James,” Harry grabs his arm, “I still care about you, and I know you care about me. I’m back now and I want to be with you.”

James finally turns and looks at him, “so you’ve come back and expect me to what? Fall at your feet? Chase after you again just so you can reject me? No thanks, I’ve learned my lesson.”

“Look I know I messed up, I should never have married Ste, and the way I treated you..” Harry pauses , “while I was away I got my head sorted and I know what I want James, I know I want to be with you and only you.”

James lets out a harsh laugh, “well you can’t have me Harry. Now please go you’re embarrassing yourself.”

Harry steps closer to him forcing James to look at him, “if you can look me in the eye and tell me you don’t love me any more then I’ll leave you alone.”

James holds his gaze for a moment before looking away, “it doesn’t matter Harry, don’t you get it? Love is for suckers all it causes is pain and suffering and I’m done with it,” he pushes Harry away heading towards the door.

“You’re wrong James and I’m going to prove it to you ,” Harry tells him, “you never gave up on me, and now it’s my turn to not give up on you,” he continues before letting James close the door on him. Smiling Harry heads back to Zak’s; James still loved him and that was all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning James heads to The Bean for his usual latte and is surprised to find Harry working there.

“Morning,” Harry greets him with a smile, “tall blonde vanilla latte?” he asks knowing that is James’ usual order.

“Barista now are we?” James asks eyebrow raised.

Harry shrugs, “have to make a living don’t I? Besides the hours will work well with my Uni courses. Going to finally get that degree.”

James takes the cup Harry offers him, “right well I’m glad to hear you have a plan,” he tries to act casual but Harry catches him checking him out in his uniform. Harry flashes him a knowing smile, as he heads to his usual table.

James is engrossed in his paperwork trying to forget Harry’s proximity when he looks up to find Harry standing next to him, “refill?”

“Ah no thanks one is my limit,” James coughs his throat suddenly dry. He catches his breath when Harry bends down so their faces are close together, “okay well let me know if there’s anything else you want,” he says with a grin. 

James tries to go back to his work but his eyes can’t help following Harry as he tidies up the nearby tables; he shifts in his seat when Harry bends over to pick up a spoon. Harry is feeling quite pleased with himself knowing that his presence is getting to James. He knows the older man has always felt an intense physical attraction to him, and he plans to exploit that for all he’s worth. 

After his shift Harry heads over to his Dad’s to visit the kids. He brings them some books and a video game as peace offerings. Turns out he needed have worried as both Ant & DeeDee are happy to see him. Harry’s in the middle of a game with Ant when Ste, Sinead & their daughter arrive. Ste & Sinead are obviously annoyed to find Harry back with his family, but Harry ignores them and introduces himself to Hannah.

“Hi Hannah, I’m Harry nice to meet you,” he says to the little girl.

“Harry? Are you the wet wipe then?” the little girl asks, while Sinead can’t hide her smirk.

“I guess so, yeah,” Harry laughs with amusement.

“You are well fit,” Hannah exclaims. Harry can hear Diane stifling a laugh behind him.

“She is definitely your daughter, Sinead,” Harry says smirking.

“Yeah go on Hannah go play with Ant,” Sinead instructs her daughter, before turning back to Harry, “can’t believe you have the nerve to show your face around here again,” she sneers. Harry glances at Ste who is clearly enjoying the fireworks.

“Tony might have forgiven you, but don’t think you can worm you’re back with Ste, cause he’s well done with you,” she waves her finger in Harry’s face.

Harry chuckles, “don’t worry Sinead he’s all yours.”

Harry turns back towards Ant & DeeDee, “I’m going head out but I’ll see you two soon, yeah?” They both give Harry a hug before he leaves.

James returns home exhausted from a long day dealing with some particularly difficult clients to find Romeo waiting for him.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” James asks by way of a greeting.

“I just wanted to check you’re alright,” Romeo watches his father pour himself a drink.

James smiles wanly, “just a long day dealing with some of the dregs of society.”

“I was thinking actually of Harry, I know he’s back in the village,” Romeo replies.

“Well this is where his family live, such as they are,”

“I know but I’m worried he’s going to try and get back with you,” Romeo persists.

“I appreciate your concern Romeo, but I’m a big boy I can handle Harry,” James pats his son on the arm.

“I know it’s just I saw what he did to you before, how much he hurt you,” Romeo continues.

“Trust me I don’t intend to let that happen again. Harry Thompson is my past,” as he said the words he secretly wondered if it was true. 

Later that night as James was lying in bed, after a particularly vigorous workout with Conner, he can’t stop the images of Harry that kept running through his mind. He had always prided himself on his self-control and discipline and it was annoying him to no end that Harry was straining both. As much as he hated to admit weakness he was going to have to start avoiding The Bean and get his morning Latte elsewhere.

It had been a few days since James had been by the café, and Harry was missing him. He had spotted him a couple of times in the village, once with Conner, but he hadn’t had the chance to talk to him again. Things were going well with his Dad; Harry suspected part of it was because he and James weren’t together. Ste & Sinead seemed to be avoiding him which worked well for him since he really wasn’t interested in fighting any more. The one time he had run into Leela she had been civil so that was something. He had just finished a shift and was heading home when he spotted James standing up on the pathway above the arch. He was staring out over the water looking troubled.

“James,” he calls as he approaches.

The older man looks up and Harry is struck by how broken he looks.

“Are you okay? Did something happen?” Harry asks softly placing his hand on James’ arm.

“I’ve been to see Alfie,” James answers his voice barely above a whisper, “they had to sedate him because he was getting upset and started getting violent.” James takes a shaky breath, “I should have protected him, I’m his big brother, I knew better then anyone what Mac was capable off!” He starts sobbing, and Harry pulls him into his arms.

“You saved him James, you got him away from Mac and now he’s getting the help he needs,” Harry says softly, “you’ve always protected your family, even when it came at your own expense.”

Harry pulls away so he can look at James, “you’re doing everything you can to help Alfie, this is not your fault, okay? It’s Mac he’s the only one to blame.” 

After a few minutes James gets himself together, walks over to the bench and sits down, Harry follows him.

“Sorry about that, it’s been a bad day,” James apologizes awkwardly.

“It’s okay,” Harry assures him, “no matter what is going on between us you know you can always talk to me, yeah?”

James looks at him and gives a small smile, “I appreciate you saying that Harry but I’m not sure that’s a good idea under the circumstances.”

Harry feels like he’s been kicked in the stomach, “come on James we were friends before we were anything else. Please let me be there for you.”

James sighs, “maybe. Mother’s swanned off somewhere to meet up with Ellie, Romeo has been supportive but he’s a teenager and I don’t really want to put this on him,” James pauses, “Cindy has actually been surprisingly helpful, she’s really stepped up for Alfie, and she understands better then anyone what he’s going through.”

“And Conner?” Harry asks hesitantly.

James shrugs, “we’re trying to keep things casual don’t really want to involve him in my messy family matters.”

“So then it sounds like you could use someone to talk to,” Harry points out hopefully.

James looks at Harry sadly, “I don’t know, Harry, you and I have been a disaster, I’m just not sure I have it in me to go down that road again.”

Harry tries not to let his disappointment show, “okay well just know that I’m here if you need me. I’m not going anywhere.”

James stands up, “I should go,” he looks down at Harry, “I’ll see you around.”

Harry watches him go; his heart aching with the need to take James into his arms and make everything better. But he knows he needs to be patient, if he pushes James he’ll lose him for good.


	4. Chapter 4

James is at the courthouse when he receives a notice saying Mac’s lawyer is challenging the confession questioning the legality of how it was obtained. James is furious; he goes to the crown prosecutors office and demands to speak to the prosecutor in charge of his father’s case.

“What is the meaning of this?” James demands when he sees Ellen Lloyd, the prosecutor.

“James calm down, you knew your father’s solicitor would probably go after the confession, we talked about that before,” Ellen responds watching James pace in front of her, “You’re a lawyer you know how this works.”

“This means he’s going to plead not guilty,” James exclaims in frustration.

“We knew this was a possibility, and you know as well as I do that his solicitor can make a case for having the confession thrown out,” Ellen says reasonably, “obviously I will fight this; I’ve got my best investigator on the case looking for conclusive evidence to prove his guilt.”

James pauses, “which investigator?”

“Conner Mason, he’s one of our best if anyone can find the evidence he can,” Ellen assures him.

“Right okay, well I’ll leave this in your capable hands,” James says making a hasty retreat, his mind already working on a scheme to ensure his father goes down for life like he deserves.

That night he invites Conner over for dinner. James waits till after they have eaten and are settled down for an after dinner drink before he broaches the subject. 

“I got a notification today saying Mac’s lawyer has filed a motion to get the confession thrown out,” he starts cautiously.

Conner stiffens a bit, “yeah I heard that. Guess he’s intending to plead not guilty.”

James tries to control his anger, “Ellen is worried the judge may throw out his confession. She says we need more evidence.”

“James..” Conner says in a warning tone, “you know I can’t discuss this with you.”

“Conner you know what that man did, what he put my family through, he’s guilty,” James can’t control the anger and annoyance in his voice.

“Of course I do, but you also know that we have to be very careful to not cross any lines,” Conner reminds him, “we agreed when we started seeing each other that we would keep our professional lives separate.”

James gets up and paces, “yes but we both know Mac needs to be put away for the rest of his life, and you can help me make sure that happens.”

Conner gets up, “what are you saying James? Are you asking me to fabricate evidence? Put my job at risk? Not to mention jail?”

James doesn’t say anything.

“Give me a chance to do my job James,” Conner pleads, “if there is any evidence I will find it I promise you.”

“If you find evidence; that’s not very reassuring is it?” James snaps, “you and I both know how this works, Mac is going to get himself out of this somehow unless we have incontestable proof of his guilt. We just need to make sure that happens.”

Conner looks at him with concern, “Look James you need to calm down and think about what you are saying.”

“No what I need is someone with the stomach to do what needs to be done, and clearly that’s not you,” James yells at him in frustration.

Conner is quiet for a moment before grabbing his jacket and heading for the door, “okay I’m going to go, we’ll talk again once you’ve come to your senses.”

“Fine run away I will handle this myself, like always,” James yells after him slamming the door.

James starts to pace again before pouring himself another drink with shaking hands. The thought of Mac getting out is terrifying. On impulse he pulls out his phone and sends a text.

Harry is watching a footie game with Zak when his phone buzzes. He glances down and is surprised to see a text from James: I need you, is all it says, but it’s enough. 

“I gotta go mate,” Harry says rushing to get his jacket before heading out.

Five minutes later he’s knocking on James door which opens abruptly. Harry can tell right away how upset James is, “what’s wrong?” he asks as he hurries inside.

“My father,” James spits out.

“What do you mean? I thought Mac was in prison?”

“He is for now. He’s pleading not guilty,” James downs his drink.

“But, he confessed,” Harry points out.

James lets out a harsh laugh, “his solicitor is trying to get his confession thrown out.”

“Can he do that?”

“This is the law, Harry, get a stupid judge and anything is possible,” James explains with contempt.

“James what can I do?”

James stops and looks at Harry, “you can help distract me for awhile,” he says pulling Harry towards him, “interested?”

Harry can feel his heart start to race as desire shots through him, instead of answering he pulls James in for a searing kiss. They make their way to the bedroom clumsily as they tear each other's clothes off. Their love making is fast and furious fueled by their desperation for each other; all the months apart having built up into agonizing longing.

"James," Harry whispers after finally getting his breath back. He turns his head towards the older man who is splayed out on the bed beside him, "are you okay?"

When James doesn't respond he rolls over onto his side and runs his hand along his arm, "do you want to talk?"

"No," James answers abruptly; pulling Harry into his arms. Harry rests his head on James' chest relishing the closeness and warmth he had worried he would never feel again.

In the middle of the night they make love again, this time slowly, taking their time to rediscover each other.

The next morning Harry yawns and stretches enjoying the feel of the silk sheets against his naked skin. He couldn't remember when he'd had a better night's sleep; he felt sated, if slightly sore. Rolling over onto his side he's disappointed to find James missing. Pulling on his boxers he heads into the living room expecting to find James in the kitchen; but he quickly realizes he's alone in the flat. Trying not to panic he grabs his phone and sends James a text:

Where are you?

James sees Harry's text but impulsively ignores it; knowing he's not ready to discuss last night yet.

He had meant for it to just be about sex; a way to work off his frustration, but as always sex was never just sex when it came to him and Harry. Sex with Conner was always physically satisfying, his superior size and strength led to some pretty interesting positions, but it never went beyond the physical. Being with Harry last night had reminded James of what it was like to truly connect with someone body, mind and soul; and as much as he hated to admit it he had missed that feeling. That's why he had to make sure it was just a one-off he couldn't afford to let Harry distract him from his main objective; making sure Mac Nightengale went down for the rest of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry tries to focus on his job instead of the fact that he hasn't heard from James all day. He couldn't shake the fear that he had pushed things too far last night and has sent James running.

Harry hadn't counted on James showing up later that day with Conner. When he first sees James he can't stop the grin spreading across his face; but his stomach drops when he sees who he's with. After James and Conner settle themselves across from each other on the sofas; Harry forces himself to go over and take their order.

"Hey there," he greets them forcing a smile on his face, "what can I get you."

"Oh hey Harry, I'll have an Americano please," Conner responds.

James finally looks up at Harry, a guilty look on his face,"Cappucino please."

"Of course I'll be right back," Harry says holding James' gaze for a moment before heading back to get their drinks.

He can feel James' eyes on him.

"So James you wanted to talk," Conner starts.

"Yes I owe you an apology," James says,"I shouldn't have pushed you like that."

Conner sighs, "I know how hard all of this is for you James. You know I want to support you, and the best way I can do that is to do my job. Please just give me a chance."

James nods, "you're right I know you are, and I promise I will stay out of it from now on."

Just as Conner takes James' hand in his Harry shows up with their drinks, "here you go."  
"James can I talk to you for a moment?" Harry asks with a determined look on his face. James looks at Conner, "I'll be right back," he says as he follows Harry to a private corner.

"What's going on James? You disappeared this morning and won't answer my texts," Harry starts, "and now you show up here with Conner?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," James responds trying to maintain his composure.

"Last night meant something, you know it did," Harry says stepping closer to the older man, "you need to talk to me."

"Fine, but this isn't the time or place," James glances over at Conner who is watching them with curiosity, "come over to mine tonight; I'll text you."

James hurries back to Conner, "sorry, people find out you're a lawyer and they expect free legal advice," he explains forcing a smile.

Later Harry's phone buzzes while he's finishing up his shift:

7pm. Dinner

Harry can't help the smile that crosses his face as he reads James' curt text.

"Right on time," James comments as he lets Harry into his flat.

"Something smells delicious," Harry comments as James' heads back into the kitchen.

"Bucatini with marinara and ricotta," James responds before looking over at Harry, "why don't you help me? You can be my assistant."

He eyes him up as he joins him in the kitchen, "do I get an apron?".

"There's an extra one hanging up on the hook over there," James answers gesturing behind him.

"Maybe I should get you a Kiss the Cook apron," Harry teases. James just raises an eyebrow at him, "you can stir the sauce," he instructs handing Harry a spoon.

"Right away chief," Harry responds taking the spoon. They continue cooking in comfortable silence enjoying each other's company.

"Can't wait to try this, looks amazing!" Harry exclaims as they settle down at the dinner table.

"Not yet," James says stopping him, "I'm going to give you a quick lesson on wine," he explains as he fills their glasses.

"This is a Pinot Noir," he starts, "it's considered a light red wine and comes from Burgandy, a region in France famous for it's wine-making. It goes well with most meals; especially Italian dishes and has a very delicate aroma."

Harry watches him adoringly; he loves it when James talks about one of his passions.

"Okay pick up your glass and close your eyes," James instructs. Harry gives him a funny look but complies.

"Now put it to your nose and tell me what you smell," James continues watching him. Harry takes in the aroma and thinks for a moment, "hhmm I smell flowers?" he asks hesitantly.

"Good, anything else?"

Harry takes another sniff, "maybe a bit of pine?"

"Wonderful now take a sip," James tells him, "hold it on your tongue for a moment before you swallow it."

"Can you describe the taste?" he asks.

"It's kind of fruity, cherries?" Harry opens his eyes and looks at James hoping he got it right.

"You're a natural," James compliments him with an appreciative smile.

Harry finds himself blushing at the praise.

They had finished their meal and were tidying up when Harry decides to mention the elephant in the room, "so about last night," he starts.

James sighs, "I'm not sure what to say Harry, you see I've promised myself I wouldn't let you get close again...I'm not sure I can go down this road again," he admits, "somehow it always ends with me getting my heart broken."

Harry takes a step towards him, "I'm sorry I hurt you James, I know I was selfish and cowardly," Harry starts, "you've always been the one person who has my back. You've always had faith in me even when I didn't have faith in myself. I want to make you happy James, to make you feel secure and loved,they way you've always made me feel."

James shakes his head, "I'm a bad person Harry; you deserve better."

"James look at me," Harry begs, "you're not bad you're just human; we all have good and bad in us. You've seen me at my lowest you know all the bad things I've done and yet you still love me, so why is it so hard to believe that I can love you, all of you?"

James finally turns around and looks at the young man before him, "I bought you," he says softly.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asks confused.

"When we first met, I offered you money to sleep with me," James explains looking down, "how can you forgive that?"

"James, when Ste found out about us he called me out for being a coward and he was right. He also accused me of wanting you all along, of using the money as an excuse to sleep with you, and he was right about that too," Harry starts moving closer, "I was attracted to you from the first moment we met; I just couldn't admit it or act on it because of Ste. You accused me of not going after what I wanted remember?" he asks.

James looks up into Harry's eyes and nods. "Well I'm not afraid any more James. I love you and I want to be with you, it's really that simple," Harry smiles softly, "I'm done running away."

"What about your family? You've just started to establish a relationship with them, your father will never accept us together," James protests.

Harry shrugs, "I've already made it clear to my Dad that he has no say over who I want to have a relationship with, and I told him I loved you."

"You what?" James stammers.

"I told him I loved you and that I was going to do whatever I had to, to get you back," Harry closes the gap between them and smiles up at James, "I'm not going anywhere Mr. Nightengale, so I'm afraid you are stuck with me."

Harry watches as James fights an internal battle before finally giving in and pulling Harry into his arms. Harry closes his eyes and nuzzles into James neck savoring the warmth. James pulls away and looks down at Harry, "so I guess we're doing this?"

Harry grins, "I guess we are." Leaning forward he pulls the other man into a kiss. In silent agreement they head to the bedroom eager to pick up where they left off the night before.


	6. Chapter 6

This time when Harry wakes up in the morning he finds James getting dressed. He quietly admires the other man before James spots him in the mirror.

“Good Morning”

“Morning, do you have to go already?” Harry asks disappointed, “I thought we could spend the morning in bed.”

James raises an eyebrow looking at him in the mirror, “as tempting as that sounds I’m afraid the law waits for no one,” he sits on the edge of the bed, “I’ve started my own firm so I have to keep my clients happy.”

“What about keeping me happy?” Harry leans forward a devilish grin on his face.

“You seemed pretty happy last night,” James points out leaning in for a kiss.

Harry pulls back, a serious expression on his face, “I am happy James, happier than I have been in a long time.”

“I’m very glad to hear that,” James kisses him again before standing up, “now I have to go put out some fires. What are you up to today? Working at the Bean?”

Harry shakes his head, “no I have course work to do.”

“Well why don’t you do it here?” James suggests, “it’ll be much quieter. I’ll leave your keys on the counter, shall I?”

“Yes please,” Harry beams.

James smiles down at him; briefly tempted to fob off his clients and rejoin Harry in bed.

“I’ll try not to be too late,” he promises, before bending down for a quick kiss good bye.

Harry sighs contentedly leaning back against the head board; looking forward to spending the day in James’ tasteful and peaceful flat. He needs to go back to Zak’s have a quick shower and grab some clean clothes and his laptop.

James’ phone buzzes while he’s finishing up one of his meetings; he hesitates briefly when he sees it’s Conner.

“James Nightengale,”

“Hey James, it’s Conner,”  
“Conner, how are you?”

“Good, good just wondering if you fancied meeting up for a drink later?”

James pauses before answering, “sure how about the Loft?”

“Perfect I’ll see you there,”

James hangs up and stares at his phone. He’s unsure how to handle Conner; on the one hand there’s Harry, and he doesn’t want to lie to him, but on the other hand, he wants to keep his connection to Conner so he can monitor his progress on Mac’s case. He’s pondering his options when he hears a familiar voice, “James darling I’m back!” he turns in surprise to see his mum heading towards him.

Harry is working on his laptop when Romeo lets himself into the flat. “What are you doing here?” he demands when he sees Harry.

“Just doing some course work for Uni, mate,” Harry answers.

“Does my Dad know you’re here?”

“Yes of course it was his idea,” Harry stands up and walks towards Romeo, “look I get why you don’t like me, and I think it’s great that you are looking out for your Dad, we’re on the same side. I love your Dad and I just want to make him happy.”

Romeo shakes his head and scoffs, “so you’ve wormed your way back into his bed then?”

Harry sighs, “it’s not like that, we love each other, we want to be together.”

“What about your husband?” Romeo demands.

“He’s not my husband any more, I had the marriage annulled,” Harry explains, “look Romeo I get that we are probably not going to be best mates, but I would like us to get along for your Dad’s sake. He’s going to need both of us to get through Mac’s trial and Alfie’s illness.”

Romeo’s quiet for a moment contemplating what Harry just said, “you’re right about one thing he’s going to need all the support he can get and if that includes you then I guess I will have to live with it. But just so we are clear I’ll be keeping my eye and you and if you do anything to hurt him you will have me to deal with,” Romeo warns.

James isn’t sure how he felt about the sudden reappearance of his mother. They hadn’t really sorted things before she left; he still felt betrayed by her decision to keep the existence of his son from him, and it hadn’t helped when she had moved in with Mac. He did have to admit she had helped Romeo and him to bond; by convincing Romeo that Mac and Donna-Marie had lied about James knowing all along that he had a son. 

“Don’t just stand there darling, greet your mother,” Marni insists pulling him in for a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

“How’s Ellie?” James asks finally finding his voice.

“She’s marvelous, back to her old self,” Marni gets a concerned expression on her face, “and what about you my darling, how are you doing?”

James shrugs, “I’m as good as can be expected I suppose,” deciding not to mention Harry’s return.

“So mother what’s your plan? Are you back for good?”

“I need to go visit Alfie,” she starts, “and I wanted to be here for Mac’s trial, to make sure that awful man finally gets what he deserves.”

James lets out a harsh laugh, “are you sure you want that? After all isn’t he the love of your life?”

Marni pouts, “James don’t be like that, you know I hate him as much as you do! Besides didn’t I help you get that confession out of him?”

“I will admit you did prove useful in the end, but I’m not sure that makes up for everything else,” James admits, “besides it’s possible that the confession isn’t going to be enough.”

“What do you mean?”

“Mac’s lawyer is trying to have the confession thrown out,” James explains, “claiming it was made under duress.”

“Well James you have to stop him!” Marni demands, “we can’t let that man walk free!”

“Don’t worry mother I’m on it, I will take care of things as usual,” he looks at her with impatience, “now if you will excuse me I have clients to meet,” he says dismissively.

“But James,” she protests watching him walk away.

Later, James returns home to find Harry waiting for him.

“Hello darling, how was your day?” Harry greets him teasingly.

“Long, sometimes I wonder why I became a lawyer, having to listen to all those people whine about how they’re innocent,” he responds hanging up his coat.

“Ah come on, you love it! You know you do,” smiling Harry gives him a hug and a quick kiss. James pulls him back and deepens the kiss. 

“Hhhmm what was that for,” Harry grins.

“I don’t know I guess I missed you,” James responds sheepishly.

“Ah are you getting soft Mr. Nightengale,” Harry teases.

“Yes I’m afraid I’m weakening in my old age,”

Harry laughs, “there’s nothing weak or old about you James! You certainly have the stamina of young man,” he adds knowingly.

James pours himself a drink, “so what have you been up to all day?”

“Work on my uni assignments, got a lot done actually, you were right about working here it was very nice and peaceful, well for the most part,”

James looks at him questioningly.

“Romeo stopped by,” Harry explains, “was not thrilled to find me here.”

“Yes he’s being protective, it’s quite endearing actually,” James smiles fondly.

“I explained to him that I was on your side, and that I wasn’t going to hurt you again,” Harry continues, “but I don’t think I convinced him. I just hope I’ve convinced you.”

James pulls Harry back into his arms, “I might need more convincing,” he whispers seductively.

An hour later, they discuss what to do about supper.

“Do you feel like going out?” James asks.

Harry shrugs, “sure sounds good. The Hutch?” Harry asks hesitantly.

“Our official coming out as a couple?” James smiles mischievously, “not sure how your Dad will react to that.”

“Well good thing my Dad has no say in what I do,” Harry grins up at James, “although I would appreciate it if you didn’t wind him up too much.”

James pouts, “you never let me have any fun!”

Harry smirks, “oh I don’t know seems like you were having a lot of fun 10 minutes ago.”

“There’s one thing,” James hesitates.

“What? Is something wrong?” Harry asks suddenly unsure.

“I told Conner I’d meet him for drinks at The Loft tonight,” James spits out.

Harry feels like he’s been sucker punched, “Conner? I don’t understand James, I thought we were together, I thought we were going to make a go of this?” Harry starts getting upset.

James places his hands on Harry’s shoulders, “we are,” he assures him, “it’s just that I haven’t told Conner yet, and…”

“And what?”

James drops his hands and turns away.

“Is this to do with your father’s case? Didn’t you say Conner was involved somehow?”

James turns back nodding his head, “he’s the lead investigator for the prosecution. He’s the one looking for evidence to ensure a guilty verdict.”

“So what? You want to use Conner for information?”

“That was part of my plan, yes,” James admits, “but you coming back, well it complicates things.”

“So now I’m a complication?” Harry demands annoyed.

“No, no, don’t get angry,” James pulls the younger man towards him, “I never thought you would come back, I never thought we would have this,” he explains softly, “and I don’t want to do anything to ruin it, Harry. Being with you is all I’ve wanted for so long.”

Harry looks up at James, “me too.”

“I’m going to be honest with Conner tonight. Tell him I’m with you now, and we can’t continue seeing each other,” James promises.

“But what about your plan?” Harry protests.

James shrugs, “I’ll have to think of something else.”

Harry thinks for a moment, “James I don’t want you to resent me for stopping you from getting justice.”

“What are you saying?” James asks, “you can’t be suggesting that I continue seeing Conner?”

“You were so patient and understanding with me before, when I kept putting my family and Ste ahead of you, I’m not sure if I’m in any position to make demands,” Harry explains.

“Don’t get me wrong I’m not saying continue sleeping with him,” Harry clarifies, “but if you think it will help keep Mac in prison maybe you should string him along for awhile.”

James is stunned but then a devilish grin spreads across his face, "I knew there was a reason why I love you, Harry Thompson!"

Harry puts his hands on James shoulders, "as long as we are honest with each other, James. And I meant it keep the touching to a minimum!"

James smiles down at him, "don't worry honey I'll keep my hands to myself. Besides you know you're the only one I want right?"

Harry leans in for a kiss, "let's keep it that way!"


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey Harry, James,” Diane greets them, “here for dinner?”

“Yes please, thanks Diane,” Harry responds somewhat relieved, as she shows them to a table.

“So are you two a thing now?” she asks after they sit down, “cause I thought you were dating that Conner fellow?”

James puts his hand on top of Harry’s, “I was but I received a better offer,” he responds smiling at Harry.

Harry tries not to blush. 

“Is my Dad in?” Harry asks.

“No actually he wasn’t feeling well,” Diane responds, then continues hesitantly, “so Ste’s covering for him tonight,” she looks over her shoulder towards the kitchen, “I don’t want any trouble, okay?”

“Why would there be any trouble Diane? We’ve just come in to enjoy a meal,” James mockingly assures her.

“Right well I’ll come back for your order,” she hurries away.

“This should be interesting,” James smirks.

“James forget about Ste and everyone else, let’s just enjoy our night out together as a proper couple, yah?” Harry says leaning towards him for a quick kiss.

“Oi if it isn’t the happy couple,”

Harry sighs as he looks up at Ste, “we’re just here for dinner we don’t want any trouble.”

“No of course not, we wouldn’t want to upset anyone, right Harry,” he sneers, “you’re both lying snakes, you two deserve each other!”

James smiles, “thanks we agree. Now should we give our order to you? Or will Diane be coming back?”

“I’m the chief you idiot not a waiter,” Ste huffs.

“Oh sorry my mistake,” James responds slyly, “but while you’re here could you bring us some water? I’m feeling a bit dehydrated; had quite a workout earlier,” he winks at Harry.

Ste storms away, as Harry tries to stifle a laugh, “thought you said you wouldn’t wind anyone up?”

“Yes your father, you didn’t say anything about Ste,” James points out with a smirk.

“James, James what am I going to do with you?”

“Hhmm I’m sure you can think of something…” James responds with a twinkle in his eye.

As they are finishing their meal James’ gets a text from Conner.

“Conner wants me to meet up with him at the Loft in fifteen minutes,” James says reading his text, “are you sure you’re still okay with this?” he asks looking at Harry.

Harry shrugs, “I’m not thrilled but I trust you.”

James smiles, “I won’t be late, will you be at mine when I get back?” he asks hopefully.

Harry grins, “of course, where else would I be?”

After James leaves to meet up with Conner, Harry decides to text Zack and see if he wanted to met up at The Loft.

“Mate, isn’t that James over there with his boyfriend?” Zack asks when they walk into the club.

Harry tries to look surprised, “ah yeah, but he’s not his boyfriend any more,” Harry corrects him.

Zack eyes him suspiciously, “you didn’t happen to know they’d be here did you?”

Harry shrugs trying to look innocent, “James might have mentioned something.”

Zack rolls his eyes, “not sure I want to know what is going on between you two.”

They pull up stools at the bar and order their drinks. Harry casually glances towards James and catches his eye. James smirks when he sees him.

“Oi looks like your ex is here too with his new boyfriend,” Zack says gesturing towards Ste in the corner.

Harry glances over briefly, and shrugs, “he’s single he can do what he wants,” before turning his attention back to James & Conner. Harry’s clenches his fists when Conner places his hand on James’ shoulder.

“You okay mate? You look like you want to kill someone,” Zack asks.

“What?” Harry answers clearly distracted.

Zack laughs, “can’t believe I’m here spying on James Nightengale.”

Harry looks sheepish, “I know I’m sorry mate,” he sighs, “nothing ever seems to be easy does it,” he laughs.

“I got a text from some mates that want me to meet up with them, do you want to come with?” Zack asks.

Harry glances over at James & Conner again, “no, you go on,” he pauses, “I’ll probably stay at James’ tonight.”

“Okay mate, hope you know what you are doing,” Zack says exasperated as he gets up to leave, patting Harry on the back on his way out.

Harry’s about to leave when Conner leans forward and plants a kiss on James; he’s up and heading towards them before he realizes it.

“James,” he says curtly, standing in front of them.

James looks up at him awkwardly, “ah hey Harry, fancy running into you here.”

Conner looks between them a confused expression on his face.

“Can I speak to you a minute?” Harry asks pointedly.

James looks over at Conner, “sorry about this,” he says excusing himself as he follows Harry out to the hallway.

“What are you playing at?” Harry demands.

“I thought you were okay with this,”

Harry looks away, “talking about it is one thing but seeing it live and in person is a whole other story,” Harry admits, “seeing another guy kiss you, I just want to punch him.”

James smiles fondly, “I’m sorry, he took me by surprise,” James puts his hands on Harry’s shoulders, “I can end things if this is to difficult for you,” he offers sincerely.

Harry shakes his head, “no it’s enough you’re offering, I know you need to see this through, so I will just have to find a way to deal with it,” he assures James, “I'll head back to and wait for you.”

James leans forward and gives him a soft kiss, “I look forward to it,” he says before heading back in.

"Is there something going on between you and Harry?" Conner asks suspiciously when James returns.

"To be honest there was," James admits, "we had an affair awhile ago but it's over now. He just seems to be having a difficult time letting go."

"I see," he smiles at James, "shall we head back to yours? It's been awhile," he suggests putting his hand on James' knee.

James mind reels trying to come up with an excuse, "actually my son is staying there tonight," he starts.

Conner sits back, "James what's going on? You've put me off a few times now, is this still about your father? Cause I've been thinking about that and well maybe I was too quick to shoot down your idea," he continues.

"Really? But you said you wouldn't consider doing anything illegal?" James exclaims with surprise.

"I know but maybe if we put our head together we can come up with a plan," Conner leans forward again and puts his hand back on James' knee, "why don't we go back to mine and talk about it?"


End file.
